Late Night Music Videos
by Zuzubear
Summary: Roy/Dick. Collection of one-shots that are about songs or relate to a song. Anything from hurt-comfort to fluff-to romance to just plain humor.
1. Chapter 1

_Kind of an angsty piece. Lot of fluff too though. I like this pair for some reason. Even though it's probabl pedophilia... anywaaaays I know my Robin game readers are like 'WTF? She has time to do this crap but not write another RG chapter.' Truthfully this is so much fluff to me that it makes me want to go write a really spicy chapter of RG. So please enjoy Late Night Music Videos._

Dick sat wide awake. His sunglasses sat on the nightstand next to him. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't the fact that he was used to staying up all night with Batman, or the fact that the bad guys almost gotten a hold of the system that could access the Batcave database. Once the bad guys had that they had access to the whole Justice League and once of the most powerful companies in the entire world.

It was Speedy- sorry, _Red Arrow's_- fault he was awake. Roy had looked so upset as he stormed off. You would think he would of gotten along with his partner's niece, or at least known about her. It was kind of weird when he had questioned her skills with a bow. Almost like he never knew her.

Pushing that fact away Dick flipped over on his stomach and looked up at the wall above his bed. Taped to the wall was a photo. One of his favorite photos. It was taken about two years ago on his birthday. It was a picture of him, Roy and Wally. Dick had his arms wrapped around his friends shoulders, pulling them close to together so they were cheek to cheek. The redheads' arms were wrapped around Dick and held him up like he were a king.

Not wanting to look at the picture anymore he stood up and left his room. He shuffled down the hallway in his baggy long-sleeve shirt and green plaid pajama pants. Some how he ended up in the living room. He sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"T.V. on, channel 162 volume 15." he spoke to the dark. Immediately the television turned on and tuned to the channel. Robin sat there and watched music videos for god knows how long. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the base's computer announce _Red Arrow's_ arrival.

"Hey champ what are you still doing up?" The red-head stood in the doorway in casual clothes, the domino mask gone.

"Roy?" Richard perked up and ran over to him. Just as the acrobat jumped, the archer opened his arms and caught the boy with expertise only gained by experience. Roy knew Dick was different than his mentor. The small boy didn't mind physical contact and in some cases, like this this one, he initiated it. In one swift move he scooped the boy's legs up so he held him bridal style.

Dick held onto him tighter as he felt the older boy move across the room. Roy sat on the couch and the ebony-haired boy was more than happy to curl up in his friend's embrace.

"Oh man those girls getting to you? You're watching late night music videos!" He chuckled.

"Shut up." was the boy's short reply as he watched the next song, Fucking Perfect, come on.

Instead of watching the video, the red-head watched Dick. His glasses were off which was seldom even if it was just him and Wally, the only two people outside of Wayne manor to know who he is. The glow from the TV. added to the alluring effect of the boy's blue eyes. Although Roy Harper rather die than admit it but he actually thought the kid was pretty. Well for a boy.

He had to admit he definitely felt differently about Richard than he did Wally. While him and Wally's relationship was strictly brother-like, Roy felt that the one he had with Batman's protégé was different somehow. He still felt over protective and would trust them with his life, there was still a difference. It was probably the fact he found the little acrobat adorable, he thought grimly. Which should be creepy since he was the boy's senior by about six years, but the archer couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Roy?" The boy's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Wh-Why won't you join us? We could probably get along with you better than Artemis." The sadness in the boy's voice made Roy's heart ache.

"Oh. Richard you know I can't. You can't leave Meagan as the only girl for Wally to annoy. And I don't think I could work with her. Plus, I finally have what I wanted now." He hugged the boy closer resting his chin atop Dick's head.

"What you wanted? The League's disapproval? The increasing distance from me and Wally? To be alone?" he turned in the older man's hold. "If I bothered you that much you could of told me! I dealt with worse things than some pathetic news." He barely contained his shaky yell. Dick felt the tears pouring but it seemed minor at the moment.

Not only did the boy's words stun him but his wide blue eyes furious and filled with tears nearly paralyzed Roy from the anger and sadness seeping out of Richard.

"It's not like that." He barely whispered but he knew the dark-haired teen could hear. "I don't want the distance between Wally, and especially you. I don't want to be alone. Why did you think I came directly to you guys instead of the Hall of Justice. I wanted to give the League enough opportunities to see you guys in action. I branched off and am trying to grow up to be my own hero." He pulled Dick closer and hugged him tightly to his chest. He could feel the tears starting to escape and didn't want the younger to think him weak even though he knew the boy could hear his tears in his voice.

"Really? Why do you act so cold though?" the smaller choked out.

"I don't know I'm a stupid teenager." He tried to lighten the mood. "I just saw that blonde and then GA said she was his niece. Something in me snapped and I got mad. Honestly I feel like she's going to take my place. Once she does that I'm afraid the Justice League will cut me off and I will be alone." He confessed.

"I won't let that happen. As long as I'm alive you won't be alone." Roy could tell Richard was trying to sound brave. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy's waist tighter. Batman's adopted son wrapped his arms around the red-head's chest in response. "I want you to join the team. I want our trio back. I just want the old Speedy back!" He ducked his head into Roy's chest and sobbed.

The archer let him cry. He rested his cheek on the boy's hair and rubbed soothing circles across his back. His sadness worsened as the song Jar of Hearts came on VH1. It reminded him of the small teen in his arms. The boy's sobs were hiccups and by the time the singer sang the last sad line of 'Who do you think you are?' Dick was asleep. He commanded the television to turn off and gently picked the boy up.

He carried him down the hall and towards his room. The door was nudged open with his foot. He slowly kicked the door shut before placing the boy on his bed. He pulled the sheets over the sleeping form and sat down next to him.

"I know you want the old Roy and he's here. He just can't always be here, even though he really wants to be." The red-head smiled sadly down at the boy and pushed some of his hair away from his closed eyes. "Look at what Batman does to you. He tries to make you an emotionless shadow like him. But that's not what you need. You're and overemotional teen like the rest of us now. As long as I'm alive I promise you won't be alone and I will be here to listen to those crazy teenage hormone emotions." He murmured. He kissed Richard's forehead gently before leaving Mount Justice.


	2. No Rob For You!

Roy didn't exactly know what he was doing sneaking back into Mount Justice for the second time that week. Well not really sneaking since the computer announced his arrival into to the silent Mountain. The same computer that kept record of every entry and exit.

It was Richard's fault that he spent his valuable time sleeping in this place. The kid had made a big deal about him going solo and crying and… Who was he fooling? It broke his heart and almost broke his will to see Dick cry in his arms. He wanted to hang out here for a bit, watch their team to decide if it wasn't going to wound his pride with the Justice League if he joined after all his previous actions.

He treaded through the house in civilian clothes again. He checked a few doors, most being closet, labs, or other miscellaneous rooms. Finally the archer found a plain door a little down the hall from one with Flash's symbol on it where, no doubt, Wally was staying. He opened it a peered inside before stepping in.

"Took you long enough." A smirking face greeted him.

"Oh shut up." He crossed the room and sat on the bed with the small boy. Roy Harper couldn't help the tiny, silly smile the crept on his face as thin arms snaked around his waist. He returned the hug by wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulders.

The boy didn't pull away. He liked the contact. Dick couldn't get this contact with his team, without them making fun of him. Today, they had sat there for an hour and forty-seven minutes, talking about how small and fragile he seemed. It had pissed him off more that Wally kept hinting that he was rather girly, even though no one had caught on to the speedsters lame jokes. "What brought you around?"

"Nothing really. Just visiting."

"I feel bad for Artemis," Dick paused when he heard Roy snort. He sent him an quick, invisible glare before continuing. "I feel bad because Wally absolutely hates her. It's not her fault you won't join the team. You want to be your own person, not a sidekick, but you don't want to be alone. I think it's your pride, that won't let you join the team. You don't want to look like an ass in from of JL. Especially Green Arrow."

Roy had enough of hearing the truth. He grabbed the Richard's hips and pulled him onto his lap, in a position very similar to the one they sat in two nights ago. "Is this what the Boy Wonder thinks about when he stays awake all night. This is why you need sleep!" He mock-scolded the little bird with a smile on his face. "I'm flattered that you think about me and all that." He faltered for the tiniest second as those blue eyes widened and a pink blush dusted Dick's face. "But you need to think more about stuff before you start rambling."

"Shut up." The raven hair-colored boy whispered before hiding his face in the elder's chest. Was it Roy's imagination or did he feel the heat from the boy's blush against his neck. Roy mentally shrugged the idea off and grabbed the clicker fro the stereo. He clicked a button and turned on the iPod that was attached. Immediately 'Grenade' began.

When the chorus came Roy began singing, something that clearly shocked Robin.

"I would throw a grenade at you. Toss your head on a blade oh yeah." He kept singing through the boy in his lap's giggles. "Let my boys run a train over ya. You know I'd do anything to kill you. I would put you through all this pain. Put an arrow straight through you brain."

Robin was laughing so hard that his cerulean eyes were sparking with tears of laughter. He held a hand over his mouth trying to quiet his laughs. He didn't want to wake anyone up then explain to them why Red Arrow was here, in his room no less. They kept singing messed up version of all the songs that came on, some being super lame and other making even Roy crack up.

The next song had a different beat that Roy didn't recognize. "What's this?" He asked.

"Lady Gaga." He answered over the kind of up beat tempo. Roy listened to the lyrics trying to think of something to substitute it with, which was difficult since he didn't know the song. He also got distracted by Dick singing the chorus. "You got me wondering why I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I, I like it rough. I'm shiny and I know it don't know why you want to blow it. Need a man who likes it rough. Likes it rough likes it rough."

Roy chuckled and ruffled they boys hair. "You know I somehow always knew you would be a kinky masochist." He adored the heavy blush he got for the comment.

"S-shut up." He smacked his arm and settled against him. After yawning twice Roy placed the sleepy teen onto his mattress and brought the covers over him.

"Night." He called as he turned to leave. A small hand grabbed his wrist before he even took a step.

"Don't leave early again!" Dick called out peering up at him from his excessive pillows and blankets, his hair in a dark halo around him and his eyes wide and pleading.

It was those blue eyes; any man, gay, straight, or happily bi-curious like Roy couldn't say no to them. With a sigh he sat back down on the bed so the his back was against the headboard. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelped when Richard crawled back onto his lap.

"Making sure you don't leave." Was the simple answer. He curled up and his breathing slowed.

He smiled at the sleeping kid. Did he make a good bed or something? Who knows, he just loved being able to hold the kid without judgmental glares. It was just about to drift off to sleep when his human blanket/pillow disappeared. Roy sat up alarmed and looked around him checking to make sure the boy didn't fall on the floor. When he wasn't there he looked up to find him.

In the center of the room was Wally and Dick. Dick still sound asleep cradled in the other redhead's arms. Wally, on the other hand, had a very pissed off expression. "What do _you_ think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I was holding Rob." he answered smoothly. "I came to check on him and he asked if I could stay with him until he woke again. He won't be too happy you took him away." His words seemed to ignite the speedster's temper tenfold.

"Shut up, get out of here. I don't care. No team, No Robin for you!"

"Wal-"

"No Robin for you!" he hissed again. "Now leave!" He turned and began walking away, no doubt towards his room.

"Wallace!" he jumped out of the bed and skidded into the hallway.

"If you can't work with us you can't have the bird!" He semi-yelled. Closing the door behind him and the little bird they both had adored since meeting him.

Roy sighed. Now, he really need to make sure this team was a good idea, pride or no pride.

**Yay! i like this one to be honest. i did it in like a few hours too, so im impressed with myself it usually takes forever. I made up my mind now. Late Night Music Videos is going to be a collection of one-shots that are about Speedy(i refused to call him Red Arrow outside of my fiction) and Robin that kinda have songs or are focus on the song. Kaythnxbai!**


	3. Dinosaur

Superboy was sitting on the couch watching Jersey Shore, a very strange show that Wally had introduced to him. He tried to ignore Meagan and Artemis chattering in the corner of the room, and Wally exclaiming random things as he played his videogames. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be doing homework or something. Kaldur was sitting at the other end of the couch reading a book, scoffing every so often. When Conner had asked him about it he said it was humor reading. He mentioned the title was Percy Jackson or something of the sort. Every now or then the blonde teen would murmur something about his king being better. It didn't matter anyways. J-Wow was fighting with her guy because she was dancing with someone else! And she tried to punch him. He didn't even move; it was like he got hit with air. Hell, if that had been Superman's clone hitting him, that guy would have been halfway to Kentucky by now!

"Recognized Red Arrow B06" The base's computer announced. All the room's occupants turned their heads in shock as the teleporter lit up. Red Arrow in full costume stepped out and into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis jumped up immediately getting defensive. Meagan stayed where she was while Kaldur and Superboy turned to watch the young adult. Wally, on the other hand stood up and crossed his arms defensively.

"Just seeing if Robin was here. I had planned to take him and you out for lunch." He gestured to the other redhead.

"Robin is with Batman, training. He said he would be back at 2 which it is ten until then." Meagan answered, always the polite one.

"Alri-"

"Why were you sleeping with Robin yesterday?" Kid Flash burst out before he had thought of what he said. When he did though his face turned pink.

The Young Justice Team watched shocked as Red Arrow's face heated up, though the expression stayed shocked. He quickly recovered and coughed into a fist. "I was checking up on him." He continued with a frown at their skeptical glances. "I heard the kid got a little freaked out on the last mission." He gave Wally a pointed look and the disapproving look lightened a bit. "I came to make sure he was alright. I came here today to make it up to him for leaving early even though it wasn't my fault."

Wally's face dropped and he gave a warning expression. Roy being Roy ignored it and plowed on. "You know since it was you who came in and kidnapped Rob. I could do nothing but sit there as you took him away to your room. Who knows what you do in there when that door is shut, especially when other people are with you." Okay he had to admit the last part was a little unnecessary, but Wally deserved it! Denying him of his birdie, how extraneous.

Wally was spared the questioning looks as the teleporter whirled back to life. "Recognized Robin." It announced bringing everyone's attention to the glowing machine.

"Hey guys, Bats let me out early because he had a important civvies business thing to take care of." The 13 year old in regular clothes walked into the room. He froze mid-step as he noticed their guest.

"Hey there kiddo." The tall archer gave a short wave holding his arms out.

Robin's face lit up like a light into a smile that had even melted the Dark Knight's heart. He ran towards him and threw himself to hug his much older friend. "Speedy!" He yelled as he was caught into a hug. The cuteness of his voice was so great that no one corrected him.

"Come on we're going for Italian." He immediately began walking, surprising the teen in his arms. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around the elder's waist and clung tightly not wanting to fall. "You coming Wally?" Roy called to the other redhead.

"He can walk perfectly fine on his own!" He shouted racing after them.

"Not when we are taking my bike and your running." They faintly heard Red Arrow reply followed by the youngest member's signature giggle.

Later that day Artemis was walking past the science room when she heard a noise. She paused and looked through the frosted glass of the door. A lone figure stood there. Well Standing wasn't exactly the right word, the shadow wouldn't stop moving. It was then the she could tell the noise was actually said figure singing. Even more curious she opened the door and was stunned by what she saw.

Wally stood front of a test tube rack with a small vial in each hand. His white lab coat was swishing around and he danced, faint music could be heard from the headphones jammed in his ears.

"D-I-N-O-S-A you are a dinosaur! O-L-D M-A-N your just an old man hittin' on Rob what? You need a Cat Scan! Hey dinosaur, baby your prehistoric. Hey dinosaur that's what your are, HA! Hey carnivore, you want his meat I saw that! Hey dinosaur, that's what you are!" Wally sang while mixing this chemical with that. He still hadn't noticed the archer in the room with him.

'Oh sweet grilled cheesus,' Artemis laughed silently to herself. 'He was not singing that! And by the way he was twisting the words Wally sounded mad at Roy. Maybe about Robin?' Before she could analyze any further Wally began again.

"Not long before your crush is illegal, then your can strut around in that icky prison outfit. Honey, you got some droll on your bottom lip. Better wipe that way bro, before Batman sees."

"Didn't know you were the type to get insanely jealous." The blonde finally announced her presence. Wally jumped at her voice, yanking out the headphones.

"Oh, hey Arty…" Wally rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you can't sing in Kesha's key and your jealous that Robin is close with Roy. Which I don't get."

"What?" Wally squawked. "I was definitely singing in the right key. And yeah you caught me. I might be a little tiny bit jealous."

"Yeah I see that but you shouldn't be. Oh, and a word form the wise and those who wish to like the ability to hear, don't sing. Ever" With that the sassy Asian walked away and disappeared down the hallway.

"Oh yeah. If you think I can't sing Kesha just wait to you hear me sing to Glee music!" Wally smirked and went back to his experiments.

* * *

Yeah another chapter. Yes I made references to Kesha's song Dinosaur, Jersey Shore( I don't know why but I feel that Superboy would watch that), and GLEE (OH MY GRILLED CHEESUS! Lol I love Finn, he's funny.)


	4. Imps Come Out At Night

Wally had been in the middle of trollin- observing the way Robin was teaching Superboy a videogame when Batman's masked face appeared on the screen.

"I have a new mission." Everyone felt Batman's covered eyes land on Kaldur.

"We will be in full uniform in the briefing room in five minutes." The Young Justice Leader announced.

"Not needed. This is an extremely covert mission. It will require you to blend into a surrounding." Batman hesitated. "This is not for fun and it will be a mission. We are sending you to Club Upbeat. There has been unusual daytime activity there for a nightclub. If any of you do anything to give out the team or yourself, you will have you hero activities revoked. If anything seems wrong call the league and we will handle it. Tonight you are simple club attendees, but none of you will even touch a drink. Got it?" He barked the last question harshly.

"Yes Sir!" The teens answered back.

"I'm guessing from your ages none of you have been to a club. On Earth. I see, I trust that you can get them in quickly then Robin. Batman out." The screen went blank.

"Yes! I'm getting asked by an adult to go to a club!" Artemis fist pumped. "Come on Meagan let's change!" the blonde quickly pulled the alien away.

Wally burst out laughing and sat down next to Robin on the couch. "Dude! How are you, the extremely underage one, going the get us into a club?"

"Batman training, get accepted into any crowd." Robin smirked at the redhead. "Now if you'll excuse me, this operation won't work unless we are dressed correctly."

"How are we supposed to know what to wear?" Superboy spoke up.

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned enough to look over his shoulder. "I don't know jeans, sneakers, and maybe a nice top that shows off your body type?" He shrugged before walking away again.

Noticing the clone's stare, Wally's smiled and stood off the couch. "Come on I'll help you find something."

About half an hour later Kaldur, Superboy, and Wally stood in front of the exit to the mountain awaiting the rest of their team. Wally in black jeans and a white button down top that had an intricate design on the back. The redhead picked out a simple jeans and a black button down shirt seeing as the dark-haired teen's closet was very limited. Their leader though, wore blue and gold plaid shorts with a blue polo to match.

Artemis was the first to leave the hallway, sporting a short black dress. Wally had to do a double check to make sure it hadn't been painted on. Her hair was in tight curls making the long locks seem shorter. Megan followed after her in a skirt and tank top outfit. Wally being the gentleman complimented both of them, even if Artemis's compliment was a bit more forced.

Robin was the last to appear and sort of came out nowhere like usual. The 'baby' of the team was in a red plaid tank top that looked like the sleeves, collar and bottom hem of the shirt had been ripped off. The one tattered straps kept falling down revealing the perfect shoulders and collarbone underneath. The top was short so a sliver of skin was revealed in between the shirt and the skinny jeans that hugged the boy's figure. A studded belt brought attention to the delicious hips and skin at the boy's waist.

Wally, realized that he had been unfortunately drooling and quickly wiped the saliva away. "We ready? Maybe we can get there before tomorrow afternoon!"

"Shut up you wouldn't even be able to get in if it wasn't for Meagan and Artemis." Robin grinned at the redhead.

"Come on enough talk we have to go get in line! This is one of the most popular club's in the area!" Artemis tugged on Meagan who was going to turn her ship into a car, while Robin took his bike. The crew followed her out watching in awe as Meagan transformed the pink blob into a velvety red Camero. Robin grinned hopping on his bike.

"Try to stay close it's a popular place but you have to know how to find it." he called to them before putting on his helmet and popping a wheelie as the bike kicked to life.

There was a line already forming as they walked up to the place, Robin seeming the most calm out of the group. Wally dully noticed there weren't too many good-looking people waiting outside. The group walked to the line patiently waiting for the group in front of them to leave.

It had only been a half hour when the group dividing the superheros from the entrance finally gave up. They grudgingly sauntered away, the men seemed more relieved to not have to dance, while the women complained about their shoes.

"Hell they think dancing in heels is tough, try fighting a water-proof robot on the beach!" Artemis giggled under her breath. The rest of her team agreeing.

"How many?" The bouncer glared at them. He was a big man, his brown hair short and beefy arms crossed over his chest.

"Just five, but no couples. We're just looking for some fun tonight." Artemis tried to be seductive, but the man seemed unaffected.

"Wait here." He held up a hand stopping her from saying anything else.

"How did that not work?" Meagan looked at the blonde shocked.

"Maybe he's just not on your team ladies." Robin grinned as his suspicions were confirmed when the bouncer let a very good-looking boy with shaggy blonde hair into the club. "This is why you need to observe first." The youngest member cleared his throat.

"Excuse me?" he secretly reverted to Dick Grayson the shameless flirt of a son of playboy Bruce Wayne. He pushed past his group making himself visible to the bouncer. "I couldn't help but notice your body."

Wally gaped. Who the hell was this really sexy dark-haired boy? And why wasn't this the way Robin always was? Oh right Wally would've jumped the poor kid's bones long ago if he acted like this on a daily basis.

Robin kept his friendly smile from turning into a grin as he noticed the man's eyebrows rose up past his dark shades. "I mean your muscles are so impressive!" He ran a hand up the bouncer's upper arm and back down. "How much can you curl?"

"Hey there cutie. I'm Jeff. Eh, I can curl around 185." He grinned. "You with these guys?" He murmured in the undercover Boy Wonder's ear.

"Yeah, we were looking for some fun, but this line is taking forever. And I keep hearing all my favorite songs playing." Robin pouted up at the big guy.

"Alright. Can I do a favor for you? I'll let you guys in only if I get a while with you." Seeing the hesitance in the younger's face, the man tacked on another sentence. "Nothing much just a few dances, that's all."

Robin nodded in confirmation and the man smiled, moving aside and gesturing them to enter the club.

The club was decent sized, rather spacious but it was the sheer amount of moving bodies that made it seem suffocating though. The member's made it to a small circular booth. Meagan watched the crowd in amazement.

"Arty?" She asked, since she was the only one who could get away with it. "Can you dance like that?" The martian in disguise pointed to a bunch of girls dancing with loud hip movements and hands waving in the air.

"Sure can."

"Can you show me how to do that? It looks fun!"

Artemis blinked. She didn't get a single word in a before the alien pulled her away from the boys. Kaldur took this as his chance to excuse himself. He made his way for the bar area which also doubled as an aquarium.

A bunch of older looking girls walked up, trying to pull Superboy away with them. After a few skeptical glares from Supey and a bunch of encouraging on Wally's part, Robin agreed to go help the clone dance.

Wally had been about to protest but realized something. This was his chance to see Robin dance, in those hot pants! Why stop him.

At first it was just Robin around a bunch of girls, so Wally had been able to watch calmly. The youngest member of Young Justice didn't really commit to the dancing just swaying with the girls to keep them entertained. Wally could see them talking and the girls giggling, so he figured the Boy Wonder must be using a bit of that charm he kept hidden from the world.

The speedster almost jumped out of his chair when he felt a presence next to him. He turned to see Roy, in civvies, sitting next to him. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"A little after Robby left the table." The male archer responds.

"Really?" Wally cursed himself for not noticing. "Well as you can see there's more interesting people around here to watch than you."

"He's at the bar with the bouncer." Roy answered Wally's silent question of 'Where the hell was that bird?' When he realized he wasn't with the girls and Superboy.

Both redheads watch the interaction between the two. Of course Kaldur was a few seats down keeping an eye on them too so they didn't have to worry about the large man drugging up Robin's drink. A grin crossed Roy lips as he noticed the boy slyly check the pH of his drink to make sure the bar tender didn't do anything to it before handing it to him.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Roy commented offhandedly.

The speedsters eyes whipped around to look at the older male but Roy's eyes were on the crowd, probably doing the job Wally was supposed to be doing. "Do tell."

"Stop starring at him like he's unapproachable. Just go dance with him."

"Wha? No I can't dance with him! No one can. He's like all high and mighty. Don't you see?" Wally looked back at his friend, even in the middle-class club, flirting with an employee(which bothered Wally more than when the raven had been dancing with all those girls), Robin still looked like an elite. "I also don't want to ruin our closeness. If I mess up and get too intimate with him, I'll scare him away."

"No such thing as too intimate. Watch." Roy scoffed and stood up to the table. He walked and spoke to the raven pulling his attention from the bouncer, who didn't seem to happy about it. He whispered in the raven ear, making him blush as he pulled him through the crowd.

Wally watched with a solid glare as they began dancing in front of him but still within the group of people dancing. Wally was about to jump up when Roy shook his head at how the small teen was dancing to the new tempo of the song. The older archer spun Robin around.

"If you're going to act like the cute little flirt, at least dance like one too." Roy whispered in his ear. He pulled the boy's back towards him and began half swaying half grinding.

Wally felt his blood boil when Robin seemed to get into it. A small pale hand snaked behind the raven to run it's digits through Roy's hair, while the older male buried his hands into the small teen's front pockets. From where Wally sat, he could see Roy whispering the words to the song in the Boy Wonder's ear.

"So hot out of the box, can we pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby" He used his hands in Robin's pockets to pull his back tighter to his chest.

Wally was simmering. Roy knew yet here he was still being a douche. Strangely, the speedster found he couldn't move. He was entranced by his best friend. A side he had never seen of his best friend. A very sexy, delectable, sex-appealing side. Wally wanted to watch more, the carefree hips movements, that predatory look on his face despite the glasses.

Roy leaned down into the boy's ear again, hearing the soft moans coming from Robin. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I'll own ya heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on 'till it's over."

Both redhead's felt their hearts stop and the groin jump at what the raven did next.

Robin spun away from Roy gracefully to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck while a leg hitched onto the older redhead's hip. "Oh! Do you know what you got into?" Rob sang so seductively to Roy. "Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment." he whispered into Roy's ear. The little imp untangled from him and turned to Wally, who thought he was going to have heart palpitations. He continued singing and dancing as he swayed over to the table, trapping Wally. "Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet." He climbed on all fours across the seats of the booth. "But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment." He stopped when he was leaning over Wally, a smirk gracing his features.

The raven plopped down next to Wally, gesturing for Roy to join them. He slide in next to Robin, making a redhead and little bird sandwich.

"Don't do that!" Wally exclaimed.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"Act like a man-whore!"

"By the way your pants aren't fitting you right now, I say you didn't really mind it too much."

"Slut." Wally grumbled.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, Wally." Robin grinned cheekily.

"But chains and whips excite him." Roy smirked wrapping an arm around said boy's shoulders.

_And there you go another chapter of LNMV just so you ppl wouldn't think I was dead lol. Yeah song referenced, For Your Entertainment, Adam Lambert, and S&M Rhianna( two artist who I just don't like as ppl but still loooove their music. Kinda like Justin beiber but backwards. He's an awesome kid with a great personality but when he sings oh no baby girl please don't.. . . oh he's a boy! My b) lol I kid. No offense to Justin beiber lovers out there. I'll try song requests but it might take a while for me to load it. So nite nite Schooooools out for meee! Yeah! *except I still have band camp for a week!*_


	5. Of Grocery Shopping and SingALongs

**So this idea came to me from my bestest guyfriend. We were being idiots in his kitchen making food cuz were always hungry when he turns on the radio. This song came on and we both know so we sang it. It was alot of fun and gave me an idea to do this. Got this dont and out in one day woot woot! It's probably never going to happen again -_-**

Roy grimaced as the Mountain's computerized voice announced his arrival. He was constantly here. But for once it wasn't a little bird's fault. "Is Aqualad here?" He asked Wally and Superboy who were seated on the couch.

"Don't you mean 'Where's Rob?'" Wally grumbled still sore at the older archer since the last mission.

"Well I was going to find him afterwords." Roy smirked knowing exactly was up with the speedster.

"Gotcha!" A giggle came from above their heads as Robin jumped down out of nowhere. Red Arrow simply step-sided the attack so the small boy wouldn't land on his head, but not too much so he would still catch the bird in his arms. Wally almost jumped off the couch, so shocked at the sudden appearance of his best friend. Superboy, on the other hand, didn't seemed fazed. Probably because he could heard Robin and knew the boy was there.

"Kaldur isn't here. Why do you need him?" Robin jumped down to his feet.

"Just a little side business." Roy didn't explain further.

"Boys?" Megan emerged from the kitchen. "Can some of you run to the store? I have a list. Plus it's kinda important, because we currently have no food in the base except for carrots."

All eyes fell on Wally. "What? I'm not that big of a carrot person!" The red head defended against their pointed stares.

"I brought my car, so I can drive you guys." Roy offered.

"Alright," Wally got up off the couch. "Let's go Supey, human interaction time." The speedster announced, making the clone glare for a second before getting up too.

"You coming Robin?" Superboy turned back to the acrobat.

"Hm? Oh naw. I'll stay here with Megan." He hummed, following her back into the kitchen.

Roy was so done with grocery shopping twenty minutes ago. The store wasn't packed so they could of already been back and probably eating, but no Wally had to double check the list then add things he wanted and Supey wanted. All in all, this trip was an aster preceded by a heavy dis!

"I think we got everything." Wally commented as they left the store.

"Yeah they'll have to restock in the morning." Roy smirked at the bottomless pit by his side. Superboy gave a real chuckle to that joke.

As the three carried the bags up to the main room of the base they met an interesting sight.

Robin and Megan were cleaning up this and that, since they had already set the table and had everything they needed to start cooking once the rest of the team got there. The two had music blasting.

Setting the bags down on the counter the three watched as they received quick "hello's" before Megan and Robin began cooking and putting the excess food where it belonged. The first line to the next song shocked everyone.

"I want to see your peacock-cock!" Katy Perry's distinct voice rang out through the Mountain.

"I love this song, it's so catchy!" Megan smiled as she began to sing. Robin nodded and joined in leaving the other occupants of the room to stare flabbergasted at the lyrics to the songs. Wally and Roy knew the song, of course since it had been a number one on the charts recently, but they were still surprised sweet Megan and young Robin would sing such a song.

"Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath." Robin swayed to the song as he stacked stuff into the fridge.

"I want the jaw-dropping, eye-popping, head-turning, body-shocking." Megan began to fix the hamburgers, also swaying to the beat.

Robin turned away from the fridge to get more stuff as he sang directly at Roy and Wally. "I want my heart-throbbing, ground-shaking, show-stopping, amazing!" He flashed a bright smile.

Both of the musical teens stopped what they were doing as they turned towards each other. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" They smiled and turned towards their make-shift audience. "Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch!" Robin turned back to the fridge, missing the grin that formed on Roy's lips, and the serious blush on Wally's. Poor Superboy was still shell-shocked, eyes glued to the alien in the room.

The archer got up and helped put the food away, clearing off the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Robin saw the opportunity and slid onto the counter. Megan floated up to sit back to back with him. They both smiled, having fun with their little 'plan'. "Your peacock-cock-cock, Your peacock-cock! Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath."

Roy and Wally grinned deciding to make the next part their duet part of the song. "Oh my god, no exaggeration!" Wally started.

"Boy. all this time was worth the waiting." Roy leaned on the counter to get closer.

"I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared." Wally trailed a finger down his cheek.

"You got the finest architecture." Roy put his hands on Robin shoulder to bring him towards him.

"End of the rainbow-looking treasure." Wally made an exaggerated motion of curves, making Megan smile and blush, obviously happy they were having as much fun as her and Robin were. She hopped off the counter to check on the food.

"Such a sight to see-"

"and it's all for me!" Wally cut Roy off wrapping his hands around Rob's waist to pull his away from the archer and towards the speedster.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch."

Robin found his voice and began singing again gently pulling away from his best friend. "I'm a peace out if you don't give the pay off!" The acrobat flipped gracefully off the counter. "Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath."

At some point of all the fun and singing, Superboy had slipped off feeling quiet confuzzled. He felt a little relief when he ran into Aqualad. "Kaldur I have a question."

"Yes, my friend?"

"Would you be scared to show a peacock to someone?"

"I'm not sure. But aren't peacocks illegal to keep as pets in Rhode Island?"

"That's what I thought!" The poor clone sighed.


	6. What's a Birthday without Food fights?

Wally thought being sixteen would feel different than the past 15 years of his life. As it turned out it wasn't. His sixteenth birthday was now a memory of heart aching disappointment(no thanks to the she-demon called Artemis) and the toughest mission of his life.

Well that's not fair, his mind argued. You made friends with a Queen, let alone saved her life. And mom made you your favorite for dinner. Oh well, that doesn't matter because it's the weekend and you get to hang out with Rob and the rest of the team for the weekend.

"Hello? Supey? Zany? Megalicious?" the speedster waited for an answer. "Anyone?"

"I'm here." Zatana appeared into the room. "No one else is here and I'm leaving. Megs and Herc will be out all night, Rob will be here in a bit." She answered pulling in her winter coat.

"Slam George Luca's head in a car door, for far more than just ruining Star Wars. Stop remastering, you're making it worse, and for the love of God Creedo didn't shoot first!" Music began blarring. Zatana stumbled for a moment before pulling out her phone. "Oh hey Babs! Yeah I'm on my way. Like I could forget a girl's night!" She paused to tap in coordinates. "Bye Wally!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the bright light.

"Great, alone again." the redhead groaned dropping down on the couch. He shot up again as he remembered the pack he was carrying. Zipping to his room he placed his new souvenir on a shelf. Admiring it and the knew wisdom he gained from that mission, he began an inner monologue with himself. A familiar voice pulled him out of his mental conversation.

"Dude, I just heard, you saved an entire country! Major Kudos." Wally could hear the proud smile on his friend's face.

He turned to face his friend throwing a playful smile his way. "What can I say I'm the man!" Looking back at the organ box, he remembered the smile the little girl gave him, and he felt a sense of protective happiness well up knowing that he was able to help her out.

"Too bad we never got to finish your party." Rob leaned against the wall, a mischievous smile gracing his features.

"Oh? What else did you have planned?" Wally crossed his arms.

The smile only grew. "You wait here." Robin left and breathless chuckle echoed in the room giving the speedster a shiver going up and down his spine.

A few minutes later Robin was back(shirtless no less) with a canister of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce in one hand and a remote in the other.

"What else other than a food fight for the person with an insatiable appetite?" Robin clicked a button on the remote and dropped it at his feet, not bothering to retrieve it.

Wally almost burst out laughing as the Happy Birthday theme began playing over on the cave's loudspeaker. "What, didn't have enough courage in your voice?" He asked as the song began to change to something more upbeat and current.

"Nope it's a play list of birthday songs. I didn't play it earlier due to the adult population." Robin grinned and began swaying o the beat. Tossing the food at Wally he moved his hands in a back and forth motion, moving his head with them. Switching back and forth from pointing upwards and downwards, he made his way to a chuckling Wally, who had pulled his shirt off too(hey it's not like he wanted to ruin the warm turtleneck).

Grabbing the canister, the raven got on his knees on the bed in front of Wally, he began singing along. "Go Wally, It's ya birthday, open wide I know you're hungry, Ahhh-ah-ah-ah!" The redhead gladly ate the whipped cream offered, discreetly grabbing the chocolate sauce.

Wally began singing as he put some of the sugary syrup on his friend's waiting tongue. "And we don't buy no drinks at the bar, popping Hershey, cause we that, that cool. Let me hear ya say Ah!" Robin began giggling at the redhead's choice of lyrics. They hopped off the bed and began goofing around, feeling the sugar attack coming on already.

"Shorty dance like a video vixen," Wally pointed to Robin as he pop-lock-and-dropped-it. "Say the bats be off on a mission!" They laughed at that missing a few lines of lyrics.

"Trying to get you home could you be Marge Simpson!" Robin shouted out with the song while patting an invisible weave. They continued dancing trying to sing what ever lyrics they could before laughing again. Somehow Robin ended up by the canister of whipped cream again and sprayed Wally with it.

"You want to play it that way? Fine by me!" Wally chuckled darkly as he wiped off excess cream, sneaking up on the other boy, who was turned around to grab the chocolate. Grabbing his shoulder with one hand Wally reached his whipped-cream hand around to slap Robin on the chest. When Robin turned around to face Wally his face had a shocked face, and a Wally-sized handprint in whipped cream across his chest. His lips curled into an evil smirk and it was then that Wally knew he had just started a war.

"Whoa this looks fun," Roy stood in the doorway, scarring Wally as he spun around quickly. Roy muttered something under his breath that Wally thought sounded like 'and a little kinky.'. Roy scanned the room and then to his disappointment noticed both boys had pants on and there was a whipped cream canister on the bed. "Oh, I see. Anyways happy birthday Wally. I'll catch you guys later." And with that Roy left and Robin burst into chest-heaving laughs.

Wally visibly shook himself before turning to the dark haired boy on his bed who was still catching his breath. "Now, Show me how to dance." He announced as Jerimiah's voice came over the loudspeaker singing about nights of passion and other things.

_**Wow I'm back! I was inspired by a review to this that asked me to post, and then the new episode of yj came on and I was like AAAHHHHHH fan fiction time. The songs used were Nerd Rage by YourfavoriteMartian, Trey Songz Say Ahh and at the end it's Jerimiah's birthday sex. I would have had this posted sooner by im technically 'grounded' but im left home alone all the time so I just get on the computer anyways. Yeah with new yj you can probably expect more stuff from me and DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE GEN REX WHERE NOAH CROSS DRESSED! I so called that! Wrote a story and everything. Hahahahaha it was awesomeness! Yeah im going to enjoy my spring break kaythnxbai.**_


End file.
